神の公正でしょうか?
by Kiyuchire
Summary: apakah Tuhan itu adil? Kalau iya... Kenapa hidupku seperti ini? Kenapa  Tuhan sangat senang menyiksa diriku? Apa ia membenciku? Kalau iya, aku  ingin ia mengetahui,bahwa aku jauh lebih membencinya.For orang yg lupa kbaikan Tuhan :


Bulan sudah berada tepat di atas kepala. Bintang-bintang sudah bertebaran indah bagai berlian di langit gelap. Malam itu makin indah dengan di dukungnya bulan sabit yang nampak tersenyum menatap bumi. Ciptaan Tuhan sungguh indah. Ciptaannya di rasakan juga sampai sebuah rumah besar yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah istana.

Di sebuah ruangan yang bisa kita sebut ruang tidur, Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung sedang menatap sebuah tali dengan tatapan nanar. Tangannya masih saja terus bergetar menggenggam tali tambang itu. Tatapannya kosong, tetapi tak bisa menutupi matanya yang nampak sangat sedih. Matanya sangat sembab seperti habis menangis. Bahkan pipinya masih nampak sisa-sisa air yang menempel membuat wajahnya berkelap.

Perlahan, ia mulai berdiri dan melempar tali tersebut ke sebuah tempat di langit-langit. Iapun mengikat erat tali itu dan mulai mengambil kursi untuk melancarkan aksi. Iapun mulai memejamkan matanya untuk menguatkan hatinya menerima segala resiko yang akan di terimanya nanti ketika aksinya kali ini berhasil. Iapun perlahan mulai mengaitkan lehernya ke dalam tali itu. Ekspresinya sangat datar, tetapi bisa di perhatikan wajahnya yang penuh akan kesedihan.

"enggg..." ucapnya ketika mulai merasa nafasnya mulai sesak. Perlahan bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari matanya yang sudah memerah. Ia sudah bisa menerima resiko yang di dapatnya. Ia tahu, tetapi kepahitan yang ia rasakan tak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan niatnya mengakhiri hidupnya di dunia yang tak adil ini.

_Apakah Tuhan itu sungguh ada? Kalau iya, kenapa ia tidak memperdulikan umatnya yang sedang menderita saat ini?_

Hidup gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu mendekati sempurna, sangat teramat mendekati. Hidup bergelimangan harta, paras cantik, bahkan otak jenius turunan keluarga Haruno yang memiliki rumah sakit terkenal. Tapi itu tidak menjadikan rasa bahagia timbul di hatinya. Penderitaan. Itu yang ia rasakan. Teman-teman yang mendekatinya hanya karena harta, Keluarga yang tak pernah memperdulikan ia kecuali saat-saat menguntungkan bisa datang darinya. Apa itu bisa di sebut sempurna? Sampai kapan kepalsuan ini tetap hidup. Bukankah lebih baik mengakhirinya saja? Dengan begitu, Gadis itu bisa bertemu dengan Tuhan dan memprotes tentang segalanya.

_Apa Tuhan itu sungguh adil? Kalau ya, kenapa di dunia ini harus ada yang merasakan sedih? Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada miskin? Kenapa di dunia ini ada kepalsuan?_

Tiba-tiba saja tali yang membantu mengantarnya kedunia lain itupun terputus ketika ia sedang mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang dunia dan Tuhan dalam benaknya. Hal itu membuatnya terjatuh. Iapun langsung menekuk lututnya dan mulai membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lututnya itu. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di kakinya. Tubuhnya bergetar tanda ia sudah mulai menangis. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya usaha bunuh dirinya gagal hanya karena hal yang tak masuk akal. Terkadang juga karena hal sepele seperti tiba-tiba ia tidak berani melakukannya.

"Kenapa..." ucapnya lirih dan bulir-bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata hijaunya.

"Kenapa Tuhan begitu tak adil... Kenapa Tuhan masih ingin membiarkan aku hidup di dunia tak adil ini?" ucapnya agak terisak-isak dengan punggung yang sudah bergetar.

"Apa kau takut bertemu denganku? Apa kau senang melihatku menderita seperti ini? Apa kau membenciku, Tuhan?" lanjutnya lagi tetap dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kalau ya... aku ingin kau tahu... aku jauh lebih membencimu!"

* * *

><p>Summary : apakah Tuhan itu adil? Kalau iya... Kenapa hidupku seperti ini? Kenapa Tuhan menggariskan jalan hidup rumit ini untukku? Kenapa Tuhan sangat senang menyiksa diriku? Apa ia membenciku? Kalau iya, aku ingin ia mengetahui, bahwa aku jauh lebih membencinya.<p>

Apakah Tuhan itu sungguh ada?

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter tersebut! jadi 神の公正でしょうか? (Apakah Tuhan itu Adil?) Adalah milik author gila ini! :3

A/N : Ya... saya datang lagi membaca fict yang "agak" menyinggung agama... tapi tidak menjelek-jelekkan kok! saya harap kalian yang membaca ini bisa jadi insaf *plakk* Karena menurutku, semua agama itu sama! Semua mengajarkan hal yang benar, yang salah adalah pengertian yang di artikan dan hal yang di jalanin oleh umatnya. Hanya orang bodoh yang fanatik akan agamanya :) *maaf kalau tersinggu*

WARNING(S): Abal, gajelas, sulit di mengerti, miss typo(s), terkesan buru-buru, OOC, AU , Fantasy, Supernatural dan warning-warning lainnya inside!

Don't Like?

.

.

.

Don't Read!

.

.

.

Cukup tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berjalan melewati sebuah trotoar untuk menuju ke rumahnya. Rambutnya bahkan bergoyang mengikuti arah gerak sang pemilik. Wajahnya masih dengan ekspresi datar, walau begitu wajahnya terlihat sedih... sangat sedih... Ia masih tetap teringat bahkan meratapi nasibnya yang terbilang malang.<p>

hn? Bagaimana bisa? padahal gadis itu memiliki kesempurnaan. Sayang kesempurnaannya tidak begitu lengkap ketika mengingat ia hidup hanya dalam sebuah kebohongan. Ia masih mengingat, tak usah di ingat juga pasti besok akan sama saja. Teman-teman yang berpura-pura ramah dan peduli padanya, padahal hanya peduli dengan siapa dia. Coba kalau dia bukan seorang Sakura Haruno, apa ada yang mau menemaninya lagi dan bertingkah ramah? Terakhir kali ia menanggapi keramahan seorang pria, ia malah terpuruk karena sebuah pengkhianatan. Kepalsuan cinta yang ia rasakan benar-benar membuatnya tambah membenci dunia dan bahkan sang pencipta semesta.

Ia hanya berjalan menundukkan kepala. Karena ia sedang menundukkan kepala, ia dapat melihat tali sepatunya yang tercopot. Refleks ia langsung menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengikat tali sepatunya tanpa mengingat kini ia sedang berada di tengah jalan raya. Tanpa ia sadari, lampu yang menandakan pejalan kaki dapat menyebrang, telah berubah menunjukkan lampu agar pejalan kaki tidak menyebrang lagi.

"Nona...! Awas!" teriak sebuah suara dan Sakura langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanyapun membulat ketika pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Kakinya bergetar ketakutan, ia tidak dapat menggerakkan kakinya. Akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Toh... Ia memang ingin cepat meninggalkan dunia ini, 'kan? Dunia yang penuh kebohongan dimana penciptanya sudah tak memperdulikannya lagi.

"CKITTTT"

Terdengar suara rem-an mendadak dari sebuah mobil. Mendengar suara itupun, Sakura langsung membuka mata kanannya perlahan dan di susul oleh mata kirinya ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya.

Kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Apa mobil itu gagal menjalankan tugasnya mengantar Sakura menemui sang pencipta yang di bencinya selama ini?

Mata hijaunya pun sukses membulat ketika ia melihat seorang pria bersimbah darah yang ia duga mendorongnya tadi. Sakura yang tadi terjatuh itupun perlahan mulai merangkak mendekati pria berambut hitam yang bila terkena cahaya menjadi biru itu. Ia mulai memutar tubuh sang penolong atau justru bisa dibilang sang penggagal keinginannya itu. Ia dapat melihat wajah pucat yang nampak sangat kekurangan darah, mulut dan kepalanya penuh dengan darah. Bahkan tangan Sakura dan baju seragam Sakura yang berwarna putih itu juga berubah menjadi merah karena terciprat darahnya ketika pria berambut biru itu mendorongnya.

"bodoh" gumamnya kecil kepada sosok pria di depannya itu.

"kau bodoh... Kenapa kau menolongku? bahkan kau tidak mengenalku... Orang bodoh" lanjut Sakura masih tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya walau mulai nampak menahan kesedihan.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkanku mati..." ucapnya lagi dengan suara bergetar. Matanya nampak berkunang-kunang menahan air mata yang sudah tertimbun di lensa matanya.

_**~神の公正でしょうか?~**_

Gadis yang merupakan peran utama cerita ini yang membenci Tuhan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah rumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya Rumah Sakit Haruno milik keluarganya. Tentu saja Sakura bertanggung jawab dengan menelepon orangtuanya dan membawa jasad pria yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu ke dalam rumah sakit keluarganya. Mungkin kalian bertanya, kemana sang penabrak. Sang penabrak pergi begitu saja tanpa bertanggung jawab. Hal itu membuat Sakura tambah muak akan dunia ini, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas hal yang di lakukannya.

Tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Sakura benar-benar kesal. Puncak kekesalan Sakura hadir ketika mendengar dari ayahnya kalau pria yang merupakan penolongnya itu adalah seorang tunawisma yang tidak memiliki keluarga. Ck! Kekesalan Sakura terhadap Tuhan benar-benar memuncak. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan membiarkan orang tunawisma yang tak memiliki keluarga itu harus mengalami hal buruk seperti ini? Dan pria itu juga bodoh telah menolong orang yang tak di kenalnya itu. Benar-benar bodoh.

"dasar bodoh" tegunnya lemah dengan tatapan nanar.

"Haruno... Sakura?" Iapun menoleh ketika merasakan sesuatu yang seolah memanggilnya. Mulut Sakurapun mengangah ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan tak lazim di depan matanya. Seorang pria berkemeja putih dengan celana kain yang menutupi seluruh kakinya. Rasanya ia pernah melihatnya. Entah dimana. Tetapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Ada hal aneh pada punggung pria itu. Sayap burung! Ada sayang burung di punggung pria itu.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya sosok di depan mata Sakura itu. Sakurapun hanya menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Ia tak percaya akan yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Hey! Aku bertanya! Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya sosok itu lagi dan Sakura mulai mengalihkan pandangannya untuk memberhentikan taksi yang lewat di dekatnya.

Aku pasti salah lihat! Pasti...! Mungkin aku sedang berkhayal! Tak mungkin benda itu benar-benar ada. Melihatnya? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin ada malaikat di bumi ini,'kan? pikir Sakura

"Hey...! Aku bicara padamu! he-hey!" ucap sebuah suara yang masih tak di hiraukan oleh Sakura. Sakura masih saja melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki taksi yang akhirnya melaju meninggalkan 'sosok' bersayap itu. Sosok yang di tinggalkan itupun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat taksi yang sudah mulai menjauh itu.

"ternyata aku benar... Itu memang Haruno Sakura..."

**_~神の公正でしょうか?~_**

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Iapun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur berukuran king sizenya itu dengan kasar. Ia mulai menangis dan berteriak di dalam bantal 'seperti biasa'nya

"ayah dan ibu bodoh" ucapnya setengah berteriak. Air matanya tetap mengucur deras dari mata hijaunya.

"Apa pekerjaan lebih penting dari pada waktu mereka untukku?" erangnya lagi seraya mengingat hal yang terjadi 30 menit yang lalu ketika ayah dan ibunya berkata tidak akan pulang malam ini. Iapun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari dalam bantal. Perlahan, ia mulai mengubah posisi tengkurapnya menjadi posisi duduk. Iapun mengambil gunting kuning yang selalu ia letakkan di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya dengan tangan kanannya. Gunting kuning itupun ia arahnya ke urat nadi kirinya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan dan siap menusuk urat nadi kirinya dengan gunting itu. Namun tiba-tiba tangan kanannya bergetar dan tak bisa ia gerakkan lagi.

"Sial!" ucapnya seraya melempar gunting itu. Usaha 'bunuh diri'nya kali ini gagal karena ia tak sanggup. Iapun hanya membenamkan wajahnya di kepalan kedua tangannya. Ia sungguh nampak sangat kacau. Sangat kacau. Dahulu keluarganya tak seperti ini, keluarganya hanyalah sebuah keluarga sederhana yang hangat. Hingga suatu hari ibunya menolong seorang nenek tua yang memberi keluarganya sebuah warisan dan hal itu mengubah segalanya. Ayah dan ibunya pun melanjutkan study-nya yang sempat terhambat sewaktu mereka masih muda. Ketika kembali dari Studynya, hidup Sakura berubah 100% menjadi sangat mewah karena Ayah dan ibunya menjadi dokter yang akhirnya memiliki rumah sakit.

Awalnya Sakura nyaman-nyaman saja akan perubahan ekonominya itu. Namun lama-kelamaan, ia mulai merasakan orangtuanya telah menelantarkan anak semata wayangnya dan lebih tertarik pada pekerjaan mereka. Semenjak itu, sosok Sakura yang selalu semangat dan ceria berubah drastis menjadi pendiam dan pemurung ketika sadar orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai memanfaatkannya. Ia muak... Benar-benar muak... Andai waktu bisa ia putar kembali, ia pasti akan menyuruh ibunya untuk tidak menolong nenek tua itu. Ia pasti akan menyuruh ibunya tetap di rumah saat itu. Dan saat ini juga pasti ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang dulu ia rasakan.

"Hey..." Ucap sebuah suara dan Sakura hanya mengangkat kepalanya. Mulutnyapun bergetar ketika menatap sosok aneh yang di lihatnya tadi siang.

"si-siapa kau sebenarnya!" ucap Sakura tak percaya dengan yang di lihatnya, di tambah bagaimana sosok ini bisa tahu dan masuk ke kamarnya? Seingatnya, ia sudah mengunci rapat kamarnya.

"Sasuke... Panggil saja aku begitu..." ucap sosok itu seraya menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"dan... apa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura agak sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaannya.

"apa kau malaikat?" lanjut Sakura dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Entahlah... Aku juga bingung... Sepertinya memang begitu..." Jawab sosok yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu. Sakurapun langsung dengan cepat membanting tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Mimpi... ini pasti mimpi... pikirnya

Iapun langsung terlelap begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan hal yang sedang di lakukan Sakura. Mungkin Sakura kecapaian hingga tidur secepat itu pikir Sasuke yang kemudian tersenyum tipis. Sasukepun mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Sakura yang sedang membelakanginya. Tetapi tangan kekarnya justru melewati tubuh Sakura. Iapun langsung menarik tangannya dan menatap nanar tangannya yang menjadi tembus pandang itu.

**_~神の公正でしょうか?~_**

Sakurapun mulai menghela nafas lagi ketika melewati jalanan perempatan yang terbilang sempit. Ia terpaksa melewati tempat itu karena jalan yang biasa ia lewati sedang di tutup karena ada kecelakaan.

"merepotkan" pikirnya karena ia jadi harus berjalan kaki sejauh ini setelah melihat keadaan orang yang sudah menolongnya itu. Sudah satu bulan semenjak hal konyol itu terjadi pada Sakura. Orang yang menolongnya masih terdiam kaku di rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang terbalut perban. Apa Sakura pernah menjenguknya? Tentu saja pernah tapi tidak sering. Dia muak apabila bertemu dengan orangtuanya yang pasti sedang sibuk. Setiap bertemu dengan orangtuanya di rumah sakit, hati Sakura terasa amat sakit mengingat orangtua Sakura yang peduli pada orang lain tetapi tidak dengan dirinya. Sungguh, Tuhan begitu kejam kepadanya. Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan baju santainya dengan tas bermerk yang ia gantung di pundak kanannya.

"hey" ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Sakura melirik sedikit ke arah asal suara itu. Ah, ternyata itu hanya 'malaikat' yang mengikutinya selama satu bulan ini.

"kau nampak kurang baik" lanjutnya lagi. Entah seberapa bencinya Tuhan terhadap Sakura sehingga ia harus di ikuti oleh malaikat yang berisik ini.

Sakurapun hanya menghela nafas pelan. Malaikat bernama Sasuke itu tak akan mengerti, tak akan. Siapa yang akan mengerti masalah Sakura? Bahkan Tuhan yang di katakan selalu mengerti umatnya saja tidak mengerti keinginan Sakura. Benci, itu yang di rasakan Sakura sampai sekarang. Benci terhadap bumi, benci terhadap segalanya, bahkan pada dirinya juga.

"SRETTT"

Pupil mata Sakurapun mengecil ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik tasnya dengan paksa. Jambret! Itu yang ada di fikirannya. Dengan cekatan Sakura mengikuti anak kecil yang di duga telah merampas hak miliknya itu. Bukan, bukan karena Sakura menginginkan tasnya kembali, ia benci dengan hal berbau seperti ini. Di tambah pencurinya adalah anak kecil. Ck! Sepertinya anak kecil itu harus di ceramahi agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba anak kecil yang di kejarpun terjatuh karena tersengkat sebongkah batu. Hal itu membuka kesempatan bagus untuk Sakura mengunci pergerakkan anak kecil itu.

"Kau masih kecil... Kenapa kau melakukan hal tak terpuji seperti ini?" ucap Sakura tanpa basa-basi dan mulai menarik tasnya kembali. Anak kecil itupun mulai mengubah posisi terjatuhnya ke posisi duduk. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Tiba-tiba setetes demi setetes airpun jatuh dari wajah anak kecil itu. Sakura hanya menatap kaget dan bingung.

"ma-maaf kak... Aku di paksa oleh ayahku... kalau tidak... kalau tidak... aku... aku... aku tidak akan dapat makan malam..." ucap anak itu sedikit terbata-bata karena suaranya bercampur dengan isak tangisnya.

Sakurapun hanya menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya dan menyondorkan sejumlah uang kepada anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu hanya mengangkat kepala dengan tatapan bingung.

"ada apa? ambillah... Karena aku yang memberikan... Kau tidak mencurinya kan? Lain kali kau jangan ikuti keinginan ayahmu yang brengsek itu" ucap Sakura dan anak kecil itu hanya menunduk.

"tak usah malu... aku memberikan kau dengan ikhlas" lanjut Sakura dan anak itu mengambil uang pemberian Sakura dengan agak malu-malu. Anak itupun berterimakasih dan berlalu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya menatap punggung kecil anak yang sedang berlari itu.

"ternyata kau bisa tersenyum juga ya?" ucap sebuah suara yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Ah! Tentu saja... Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau daritadi ada si malaikat?

"Ternyata kau baik ya... Tuhan pasti menyukaimu..." lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Sakura agak sedikit kesal mendengar ucapan 'Tuhan pasti menyukaimu'. Hal itu membuatnya muak.

"Suka? Suka membuatku menderita kurasa" Balas Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"hn?" Sasuke hanya memasang wajah bingung. Oh ya! Tentu saja... Selama ini Sasuke belum tahu kalau Sakura adalah Pembenci Tuhan.

"kau lihat tadi? Tuhan itu tak sebaik yang ada di pikiranmu... Kalau Tuhan memang baik, kenapa harus ada yang menderita seperti tadi?" Ucap Sakura seraya mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada anak kecil tadi. Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan baik sementara ia membiarkan ada anak kecil menderita sehingga terpaksa berbuat dosa seperti itu? Bukankah berarti Tuhan memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam Neraka?

"eh? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Tuhan itu baik... Kau tahu? Semua akan indah pada waktunya, Sakura" Balas Sasuke dengan nada yang kurang yakin. Sepertinya ia mula bisa merasakan kebencian Sakura yang mendalam terhadap Tuhan.

"Indah pada waktunya? Kau lihat? Tuhan sangat membenciku hingga merenggut segalanya dariku" ucap Sakura mengingat-ingat yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Kehangatan yang dulu ia rasakan kini benar-benar telah lenyap tertelan waktu.

"Tidak... bukan begitu... Tuhan pasti punya rencana untukmu..." jawab Sasuke agak kurang yakin terhadap ucapannya mengingat yang di depannya adalah Sakura yang benar-benar terlihat membenci Tuhan dengan amat sangat. Padahal ia tahu, Sakura bukan orang yang jahat, Ia hanya terjebak dalam situasi yang membuatnya nampak terlihat jahat. Buktinya, Sakura masih peduli pada oranglain seperti anak kecil tadi,'kan?

"ya... Rencana membuatku lebih menderita lagi" Balas Sakura seraya membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga rambut merah muda sepunggungnya berterbangan mengikuti arah gerak Sakura. Sakura hanya berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba mata Sakura membulat ketika melihat pemandangan di tikungan kanan. Kakinya seolah tak bisa bergerak melihat 2 insan di depan matanya yang nampak sangat mesra. Mulutnya terus bergetar hingga tangannya menutupinya.

"Kau kenapa?" ucap Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih mematung. Sasuke pun melihat ke arah yang di lihat oleh Sakura, iapun menangkap sosok seorang pria berambut hitam sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang terkuncir.

Gadis berambut pirang itupun mulai membuka matanya sedikit, matanya langsung membesar sempurna ketika melihat sosok yang tertangkap lensa matanya. Gadis itupun langsung mendorong pelan kekasihnya yang mulai terbingung.

"Ino? ada apa?" ucap pria yang merupakan kekasih dari gadis bernama Ino itu.

"Sa-Sakura" ucap gadis bernama Ino itu agak terbata-bata. Pria itupun langsung menengok ke arah kanan yang di lihat oleh kekasihnya. Wajahnyapun menunjukkan perasaan tak enak ketika melihat sosok Sakura.

"He-hey! hehe... maaf mengganggu..." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang di buat-buat.

"Sakura... Maaf..." ucap gadis bernama Ino itu mendekati Sakura. Sakurapun hanya tersenyum miris.

"Tak apa... Aku yang salah... Aku tidak peka kalau sebenarnya kau dan Sai saling mencintai... Ayolah... Jangan begitu... hahaha" Ucap Sakura mulai menahan air matanya. Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Sakurapun hanya menatap Sakura bingung. Oh iya, Ino dan pria bernama Sai itu tentu tak bisa melihat Sasuke karena... Ya... Kalian pasti mengerti.

"Ah! Aku buru-buru! Sampai jumpa Ino... Sai..." Ucap Sakura berpamitan meninggalkan Ino dan Sai. Sasukepun hanya menatap Ino dan Sai yang tak bisa melihatnya itu sekilas, dan mulai mengikuti Sakura lagi. Banyak pertanyaan di benak Sasuke, tapi ia rasa ia mulai mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" ucap Ino kepada dirinya sendiri. Saipun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang.

"Ini semua salahku... Andai waktu itu aku bisa lebih tegas akan perasaanku... Ia pasti tak akan seperti sekarang..." Tegun Sai mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya.

**_~神の公正でしょうか?~_**

"hey..." ucap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepala di lutut yang ia tekuk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mungkin sudah sangat basah karena air matanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap kediaman Haruno.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya lagi dan Sakura mulai sedikit mengangkat wajahnya walau masih tertunduk.

"Ino adalah sahabatku..." ucap Sakura

"dan Sai adalah mantanku..." lanjutnya dan mulai menangis lagi di kedua lututnya. Punggungnya bahkan bergetar karena isakannya. Sasukepun mulai mengarahkan tangannya lagi ke atas rambut Sakura, tapi gagal! Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tak bisa menyentuh apapun selain dirinya. Ia hanya menarik tangannya dan menatapnya dengan nanar. Ia mulai mengepalnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke lembut dan mulai menundukkan tubuhnya menyesuaikan dengan Sakura. Iapun mulai melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Sakura yang lebih kecil darinya walau ia tahu pasti akan gagal. Tapi biarlah, yang penting Sakura bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukannya pada Sakura walau hanya lebih tepat memeluk angin.

"Dia..." Tegun Sakura dan Sasuke hanya membuka matanya.

"Dia benar-benar membenciku seperti aku membencinya..." Lanjut Sakura dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Sasuke sepertinya mengerti siapa yang di maksud dengan 'dia'. Sakurapun mulai bangun dan mendekati ujung dari atap itu.

"Sa-sakura... jangan katakan..." ucap Sasuke agak terbata-bata seraya bangun dari duduknya. Ia mengerti, Sakura pasti ingin melompat dari loteng rumahnya ini!

"Aku harus menemuinya... Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya... Lagipula aku sudah muak berada di dunia ini" ucap Sakura yang mulai menghentikan isakannya walau air mata masih mengalir di matanya. Sakura mulai membentangkan kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya membelakangi tanah. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kematiannya. Ia yakin, kali ini usahanya pasti berhasil. Sebentar lagi...

"Sakura!" Itulah suara yang terakhir kali Sakura dengar. Pemilik suara itu hanya ikut melompat untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Kau bodoh! Tuhan menyayangimu! Kau tahu? Tuhan menyayangi semua manusia!" lanjut suara itu dan Sakura hanya membuka matanya sedikit, Ia dapat merasakan sebentar lagi ia sudah hampir membentur tanah.

Brukkk!

Sakit... Itu yang di rasakan Sakura... Iapun mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia dapat mendengar teriakan-teriakan di sekitarnya yang makin lama mulai memudar.

**_~神の公正でしょうか?~_**

Sakura hanya mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Apa dia sudah mati? Tidak mungkin... Karena ia dapat merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Sial! Aku gagal lagi! pikirnya. Iapun mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke..." Gumamnya kecil seraya mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia mengingatnya... Sasuke memeluknya saat terjatuh sehingga benturan yang di rasakan oleh Sakura tidak begitu hebat.. Tapi bagaimana? dan Mengapa?

"auw..." rintih Sakura serasa menyentuh pelipis kanannya yang terasa nyeri. Iapun dapat merasakan perban yang terbalut di sekitar kepalanya. Ia mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya. Putih... Bisa di pastikan ia memang berada di rumah sakit. Ia pun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar. Desain rumah sakit ini... Sudah bisa di pastikan adalah Rumah Sakit milik Haruno... Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sosok pria berjas yang mendekatinya bersama dengan seorang wanita yang bermata sembab. Sakura mengenal mereka sebagai 'orangtua' yang tidak memperdulikannya.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Sakura hingga Sakura jadi menengok ke kanan. Sakura hanya menatap bingung seraya mengelus-elus pipi kirinya yang terasa perih itu. Ayahnya menamparnya? Kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja Ayahnya memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sakura hanya menatap bingung terhadap tingkah aneh ayahnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kau nyaris membuatku mati karena takut!" ucap sang ayah di telinga Sakura yang membuat Sakura terkejut. Ayahnya mengkhawatirkannya?

"Ayah mengkhawatirkanku?" ucap Saku lirih. Ia tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin ayahnya yang telah mencampakkannya selama ini mengkhawatirkannya?

"Tentu saja! Kau itu anakku, Sakura! Kau pikir aku ini apa tidak mengkhawatirkan anak satu-satuku?" jawab sang ayah. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan punggungnya mulai membasah. Eh? Ayah Sakura menangis? Setakut itukah? Selain itu Sakura yang lebih pendek dari ayahnya itu di peluk di dada ayahnya sehingga Sakura dapat mendengar jelas detak jantung ayahnya yang cepat. Tidak mungkin ayahnya berpura-pura,'kan?

"tapi... tapi ayah selalu sibuk..." ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar menahan air mata dan isakannya.

"Ya! Dan semua itu untukmu! Kau tahu?" balas Ayahnya dan Sakura merasa sangat terpukul. Selama ini ia hanya salah paham pada ayahnya yang melakukan segalanya untuk putrinya? Menyesal... itu yang dirasakan Sakura...

"Maaf..." lirih Sakura mulai membalas pelukan ayahnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku ayah... maafkan semua sikapku..." Sakura terisak-isak menyebutkan kata terakhirnya. Ia sungguh menyesal... selama ini ia telah salah paham... Sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih pada Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya... eh? Tapi dimana Sasuke?

"Dokter!" ucap seorang suster menghampiri ayah Sakura yang mulai melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"Pasien bernama Sasuke Uchiha sedang kritis!" lanjut suster itu yang membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ayahnyapun langsung mengikuti suster itu meninggalkan Sakura dan ibunya. Sakura langsung lemas mendengar nama orang yang sangat mirip dengan malaikat itu.

"Sakura!" ucap sang ibu menarik lengan kiri Sakura.

"Kau tak apa?" lanjutnya dengan suara panik. Sakurapun hanya mengangkat perlahan kepalanya menatap sang ibu.

"Ibu... Sasuke Uchiha itu siapa? dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sakura dengan agak lemas. Tidak mungkin ada kebetulan seperti ini kan?

"Ia adalah orang yang menyelamatkan kau, Sakura... Kau lupa? emm... Kalau ciri-cirinya... Ia punya mode rambut gaya emo dan berwarna biru dongker,'kan?" jawab sang ibu berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sakurapun langsung berlari ke arah ruangan yang sudah ia hafal letaknya. Kenapa bisa tidak tahu? Ia bahkan belum berterimakasih sama sekali! Padahal kalau saja saat ini Sakura mati, ia pasti belum berbaikan dengan keluarganya. Tuhan...

_Tuhan... Kalau kau memang ada... Maafkan aku... Aku mohon kabulkan doaku kali ini... Biarkan ia hidup..._

Sakura hanya mengulang-ulang doanya di benaknya. Ia tak henti-hentinya berdoa... Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia berdoa pada Tuhan setelah kejadian saat ia mengira ia telah kehilangan orangtuanya.

2 jam Sakura menanti kabar, ketika ayahnya keluar dari ruangan milik orang yang menyelamatkannya, Sakura langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa aba-aba dari ayahnya. Ketika sudah sampai di dekat tempat tidur, langkah Sakura memelan.

_"Haruno... Sakura?"_

Sakura dapat merasakan kakinya yang mulai bergetar takut.

_"Kau bisa melihatku?"_

Ia belum mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya 2 kali. Menyelamatkannya hingga ia tidak benar-benar terjatuh dalam lubang dosa.

_"Hey! Aku bertanya! Kau bisa melihatku?"_

Sakurapun terus mendekat. Wajahnyapun tersenyum saat menyadari orang yang terbalut itu sudah terlepas balutannya. Sudah cukup lama Sakura tidak datang menjenguk orang ini sepertinya.

_"Hey...! Aku bicara padamu! he-hey!"_

Tidak salah lagi, wajahnya itu memang wajah milik Sasuke. Senyumnyapun makin mengembang saat menyadari sosok di depannya masih hidup

_"Sasuke... Panggil saja aku begitu..."_

Kaki Sakura terus bergetar hingga ia terjatuh... Iapun hanya menggenggam erat tangan pria di depannya, pria yang menyelamatkannya 2 kali.

_"Entahlah... Aku juga bingung... Sepertinya memang begitu..."_

_Pria yang bersamadengannya selama satu bulan sebagai sosok malaikat. Hingga Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu tumbuh di hatinya... Cinta... Itu yang Sakura rasa._

_"Ternyata kau baik ya... Tuhan pasti menyukaimu..."_

"hey... syukurlah... Kau tak apa... Aku bisa menyesal karena hutang budiku sama sekali belum lunas..." ucap Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada orang di depannya.

_"eh? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Tuhan itu baik... Kau tahu? Semua akan indah pada waktunya, Sakura"_

Sakurapun merasakan tangan yang di genggamnya mulai bergerak. Iapun membuka matanya perlahan.

_"Kau bodoh! Tuhan menyayangimu! Kau tahu? Tuhan menyayangi semua manusia!"_

Tanpa di sadari bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan lagi dari bola mata Sakura... Sungguh... Kalau diingat-ingat... Sakuralah yang salah,,, Bukan Tuhan, untung ada Sasuke yang mengingatkannya

_"Sakura... Sakura..."_

"Jangan menangis... Kau jelek kalau menangis kau tahu?" Ucap sebuah suara. Sakurapun merasakan sesuatu yang membelainya.

"Sa... Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura tak percaya dengan yang sedang terjadi. Ia kira semuanya hanya mimpi... Tapi ternyata itu memang kenyataan... Tuhan begitu menyayanginya hingga memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk bertobat. Tuhan sungguh baik...

"Halo... Apa kabar?" Ucap pria itu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

**Terkadang hidup ini memang tak adil... Terkadang Tuhan memang terlihat tidak adil...**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi apa kau Tahu? Sebenarnya Tuhan sangat adil pada kita...**

**.**

**.**

**Coba kau ingat lagi. Di balik ketidakadilan itu pasti ada hal yang membuatmu bahagia,'kan?**

**.**

**.**

**Tuhan itu Adil! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Selesai! yosh! hehe... maaf ya yang belakang-belakangnya itu mulai aneh... abis otak author mulai error lagi nih... Author gak tahu napa ada beban pikiran gitu... hahaha! Ini sebenarnya ide cerita pengen aku pake buat drama natal sekolah ... tapi... tapi... kagak jadi -w- yasudah daripada membusuk kan ya? XD Mungkin ini cerita lebih condong ke satu agama ya? Tapi terus terang aja Author itu agamanya Buddha dan cerita ini bukan untuk satu agama melainkan semuanya... yosh! moga kalian ngerti dan bisa insap kalo Tuhan tuh baik ama kita ya -w- author lagi agak error... hahaha!

Review di sini!

V  
>V<br>V


End file.
